


拔牙

by rawnut



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawnut/pseuds/rawnut
Summary: 2017年写的。
Relationships: Donald Pierce/X-24
Kudos: 1





	拔牙

唐纳德是个牙医。

除了他的同事，没人相信他真的是个牙医。同样是让人失去牙齿，唐纳德更像用违法手段强行把别人牙齿打断的亡命之徒，而不是受过训练每天要拔好几颗牙的专业医师。虽然没人说出来，但他那颗金牙明显在塑造职业形象上起了反效果。

唐纳德在这家医院上了半年的班，对自己这份工作越来越满意。他不知道对方是谁，但有那么个人大概是渐渐学乖了，直接将老人与小孩推卸给他的同事负责，要知道，他可受够小孩的哭天喊地和老人不自知的絮叨，更别提他是要花费更多的时间解释为什么要这样，为什么不能那样。

此类对话总是难免过多的脏话，后果基本反馈在他当月的工资结算上。

这家医院的老板大概比他上家耐心得多，至今为止还没有人表示要开除他的想法。唐纳德忍不住觉得老天终于开眼让自己走了一把运，就连工作期间偶尔露出的笑意也近似真诚，而且次数锐增。前台负责接待的小姑娘倒是被吓坏了——这让他更加开心。

这种满意没能得到持续。

“凭什么我他妈要在星期六上班？”唐纳德倾向本能地一脚踹开院长办公室的门，早在收到临时通知时，他就对此跃跃欲试：“找哈里斯那个榆木脑袋去，老子不加班。“

对方左边的眉毛不以为然地挑了起来：“遗憾的是，我和你都没有发言权。是莱斯家的人要拔牙，听说还是挺重要的人物，一般的医生难以应付。他们听说你的记录后指明要你。只是一颗牙而已，花不了多长时间，你拔完就能滚蛋。”

“狗屁莱斯跟我有什么关系？”

“哪怕一次，你上班进来时就没抬头看看这家医院叫什么？”

唐纳德嘁了一声，双臂叉在胸前，舌尖在自己的金牙上舔过去。很快，他明白过来。

“操。”

操，操操操，操操操操操。

唐纳德一直觉得一见钟情命中注定白马王子那些屁话都是垃圾。他现在也还觉得那些屁话是垃圾。

但是他没法解释自己看到所谓莱斯家的难搞人物后，那种又热又痒的窒息感。

操，他后知后觉发现自己夹紧了屁股。

但是唐纳德没有多问。例如名字和年龄，这些都是不相关的事。

身材高大的沉默男人环视四周，在每个人的脸上都停顿了片刻，步伐稳健且谨慎，宽厚结实的肌肉绷紧着，像一只警惕的野兽。他最终在牙科椅上躺了下去，双眼盯着天花板，眼睛一眨不眨。唐纳德见识过这张牙科椅上躺过各式各样的人：走路都颤悠的老太太，拼尽力气尖叫挣扎的小崽子，人模人样的大学生和老师，甚至还有几个他至今都能有些印象的好看的脸和肉体。然而，只有这一次，他感觉自己进入了一部黄片的前半段，台词白痴，用作铺垫的剧情枯燥乏味，但后半段与结局令人垂涎三尺。

唐纳德忍不住喘了一口，与往常没什么特别，但男人突然转头，将他上下扫视一遍，喉咙里发出诡异的，像是大型猫科动物般的呼噜声。

装作若无其事，唐纳德用工具检查起男人的口腔，随后啧啧两下。“发炎了，不能拔。”他放下工具，摇了摇头：“不然会感染。”这显然惹恼了男人，对方像野兽一样嘶吼一声，起身一把抓住唐纳德的衣领，将他扯向自己。

“操你的，老子才是医生。”唐纳德将胸前的手一把扇开。对方脸上的错愕转瞬即逝，随后又呲起了牙：“你要非要拔也可以，感染严重的话老子不负责。”

与男人同行的几个人交头接耳起来，其中看起来就像衣冠禽兽的家伙右手食指敲了敲自己的大腿侧面，随后变换了身体的中心：“拔。他身体非常健康。牙疼的时候他就是个大麻烦，所有人都受够了。”

唐纳德耸了耸肩，接着拿起麻醉剂的针头，脸上嗤笑：“那我就恭敬不如从命了。”

平心而论，唐纳德考虑过在男人落单时索要对方的电话号码，但男人直到离开也没有落单过。某种程度上他觉得自己想太多了，这不过是一次普通的加班，就基本的职业操守而言，约病人这一套搞不好会给自己惹上麻烦。

他没着急离开，把实习生和护士都指使了一通后才罢休，之后回办公室换回便服。他想起男人那颗茁壮的智齿，血淋淋还带着点肉。以及他身边那群人厌恶却又不得不敬畏他的面容——现在他有点后悔自己没有至少和那个男人调次情了，尽管不一定能达到目的，但周围人的表情一定会精彩异常。

收拾好东西，他乘电梯下了一楼，盘算着怎么分配星期六剩下的时间。看在听话加班的份上，怎么也该好好犒赏自己一下。

就这么想着，唐纳德走出医院的大门，从兜里掏出一根烟点燃，然后在抬眼时，他不受控制地愣在原地。

男人在毒辣的阳光下，像尊雕像般笔直立着，一动不动。汗水在他额头上闪光，手臂筋络鼓起。唐纳德舔着嘴角朝他挥挥手，对方像是得到了指示，踏大步走过来。

操他的职业操守。

唐纳德将烟吸上一大口，接着将它随手扔在地上。他一边吐着烟，一边迎着男人向前走。两人很快变成面对面的姿势，就在唐纳德犹豫起开场白的时候，对方不管不顾地啃到唐纳德的嘴上，喉咙里又发出那种危险又可爱的呼噜声。

没过几秒，唐纳德尝到对方嘴里的血味，那很快变成了他自己嘴里的血味。

不过比起自己裤子里硬邦邦的那玩意，这实在屁都不算。


End file.
